


Look At Me.

by alseeptoday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn get drunk together and Niall always seems enchanted when he watches Zayn with a cigarette between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not actually proof read this and I wrote it when I was really tired so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.

Zayn was pretty tipsy, sloshing his drink, head swimming and laughing at random intervals. His hands weren’t cooperating properly as he tried to get a cigarette out of his packet and retrieve his lighter from his trouser pocket – it was a much more difficult task than it needed to be. Niall wasn’t much better off but he intervened, stilling Zayn’s hands, pulling a cigarette from the packet, putting it to his lips and lighting it, taking a short drag before passing the smouldering stick to Zayn.

“Thanks babe,” he said, taking it and inhaling deeply. He ran a hand through his hair and motioned for Niall to pass him the already brimming ashtray on the table next to him. He thanked him again and breathed out a thin line of smoke, eyes dancing with satiation from the nicotine. “God, I’m fucking knackered, me,” the older boy giggled, eyes drooping to match his comment, raising the cigarette to his lips once more.

It had been a really long week for the boys, constantly moving, rehearsing, flying, performing, appearing on shows and they were all pretty exhausted. They’d barely had much time together, even though they were constantly with each other, so Niall and Zayn thought it’d be wise to have a few drinks (which turned into several drinks, which turned into many drinks) before more recording tomorrow which they would most likely regret when they were woken up at 8am.

“Yeah, mate me too,” Niall agreed; his voice was a lot steadier than he expected seeing as though his vision was faltering and Zayn was swaying a bit in front of him even though he was sitting perfectly still. Niall studied Zayn for a moment, watching his cheeks hollow out as he took a sharp drag, taking it back and holding it for a few seconds and then steadily releasing it. It was almost mesmerising. Niall held his hand out in front of Zayn, hands grabbing at the air, obvious that he wanted some. Zayn looked confused for a second before leaning over and passing him the cigarette. Niall felt his heart race, always feeling the same rush of misbehaving when he smoked like when he’d sneak a quick fag with his mates when he was about thirteen in school. He raised it to his lips, fingers parting around the filter as the smoke filled his mouth. He pulled it away from his lips as he drew the smoke into his lungs then slowly let go of his breath, watching the smoke stream from his own mouth. He felt the nicotine wash through him, making him dizzy, not being used to it in his system. He leaned forward and tapped the ash into the tray beside Zayn before handing the cigarette back to him.

Niall never liked smoking a cigarette that Zayn had for too long because he mashed the filter between his fingers which made the smoke too hot and too harsh at the back of his throat so, if he was going to, he’d always have some early on. He watched now as Zayn’s index and middle finger squeezed the filter a little too tightly as he puffed away.

He thought that Zayn’s fingers looked really long and delicate with the cigarette between them and his alcohol-clouded brain started drifting towards uncouth thoughts that he often had about the dark haired boy when he was inebriated or really tired – a mix of both really wasn’t helping his case. Niall’s eyes wouldn’t leave him as the cigarette cherry got closer to the filter, lips curling round the end but never too much. Niall drained the dregs from his glass, definitely past the tipsy stage and slowly approaching drunk.

“Do you have like… a thing for smoking, Ni?” Zayn asked all of a sudden, brain searching for the right words, moving his hands as he thought of what to say “You know… like a fetish or something,” well, he was pretty blunt. Luckily, so was Niall.

“D’no, why’d you ask?” he responded, trying to appear nonchalant even though it was difficult to lie in his state – horny and hammered.

“Just ‘cos you watch me really closely when I have a fag sometimes.”

“Yeah, I probably do. Never really thought of it that way but I do think it’s really hot,” Niall thought he may as well tell the truth, he wasn’t much of a liar and he wasn’t shy about topics like this. Zayn took the final drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out in the overflowing ashtray, mumbling something about emptying it later. He scooted over to sit with Niall then, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leaning against the sofa he was pressed up against.

“What do you like about it?” Zayn questioned him, sipping on a beer from the table.

“Erm… how it looks, how it makes me feel and sometimes the smell. I dunno I just think it’s hot. Especially on you mate,” Niall dug his fingers into Zayn’s side when he added the last part; he made the comment playful rather than awkward (not that Niall would’ve let it be awkward).

Zayn didn’t reply verbally, he just turned and looked Niall in the eyes. He appeared a lot closer to his face than before and Niall could smell the smoke lingering on his clothes, in his hair and on his skin. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t affected by it at all.

Before the Irish lad even knew what was happening, Zayn was pressing a gentle kiss to his unprepared lips. Niall could feel the dryness of Zayn’s against his own and a soft smacking sound resonated round the room when their lips parted after barely a second of being together. Zayn looked up at his eyes, unsure and searching for confirmation, before pressing their lips together again, just as tenderly as before but he reached his hand up, resting it against Niall’s neck, rubbing slow, ticklish circles there with his thumb. This time, Zayn didn’t move away, their mouths smooching together repeatedly to an unsteady beat, still as slow as ever.

Zayn turned his body around to face Niall, shuffling closer on his knees, clasping both hands on either side of his neck, lips pressing more firmly and persistently on Niall’s. The blonde boy let out a soft moan into the other’s mouth when he felt the warm, wetness of his tongue flick against his upper lip. Niall moved his arms to rest on Zayn’s waist to stop them feeling useless just hanging by his sides.

The pace was quickening, Zayn getting more enthusiastic, his kisses were getting harder and Niall’s upper lip was digging into the metal wire of his braces but he wasn’t about to put a stop to this after he’d wanted to do this with Zayn for such a long time. It wasn’t like he fancied the other lad, but he couldn’t deny that he was hot and that he wanted to hear his Yorkshire twang moan for him and make his skinny, tattooed chest heave with desire. It was all a bit too cheesy for Niall though so he settled with calling Zayn fit.

Without Niall really registering it, Zayn had settled himself in his lap, arms now wrapped around his shoulders, scratching along his upper back. Zayn panted into his mouth when Niall squeezed too hard on his hips – something else Niall was unaware of doing. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the lust making him so unable to control his body but he needed to regain some sense to respond to Zayn’s eager actions.

Niall’s hand slipped downwards, cupping Zayn’s arse and firmly squeezing, tempting a moan from the slim boy. Zayn pulled away from Niall’s lips and whipped his shirt over his head, flinging it somewhere across the hazy living room. He tugged at the hem of Niall’s and he leaned forward, letting it be pulled off him. Zayn reattached their swollen lips, massaging their tongues together and scratching at the back of Niall’s hair in the most soothing way Niall could physically imagine; he groaned at the sensation into Zayn’s mouth.

Niall wasn’t particularly sure where this was all going but he wasn’t going to stop it. Did Zayn just want a quick snog and a filthy fondle? Did he want to shag Niall? Get a blowjob? Give him a blowjob? Or did he just want them to get off together? Niall wasn’t entirely sure but he’d settle for pretty much anything at this point.

There was a blush high on his cheeks; his pasty chest was covered in red, mottled marks from where he was getting increasingly aroused by Zayn’s slight tugging of his hair and barely there rocking of his hips. His pulse was racing a lot faster, making him pant between kisses and he was pretty sure he was sporting a semi at the moment, soon to be a full blown erection… just from a bit of kissing.

“Fuck, Zayn what are you doing to me?” He found himself voicing his thoughts before he could really stop himself. Zayn merely chuckled and pulled away from Niall’s mouth, giving his a chance to look at Zayn fully. At least he wasn’t the only one affected by the rough snogging session. Zayn’s perfectly moulded quiff was falling apart, strands of hair falling into his eyes and to the side, his lips looked sore and puffy from the abuse Niall had been giving and receiving, his hips were bright red where Niall’s fingers had been digging in and he was also hardening in his trousers.

Zayn took in the sight of Niall, as he did the same, and reached for the button on the top of Niall’s jeans, unfastening it and unzipping his trousers before cupping his hand over Niall’s erection through his boxers. Niall let out a soft gasp, fingers fumbling over the ties on Zayn’s tracksuit bottoms, head blurry, making it difficult for him to concentrate. He pulled the strings and slipped his hand inside to grip his cock through his underwear, mirroring Zayn’s actions.

Zayn smirked and stole a chaste kiss from Niall, smile spreading across his face, and then he started moving his hand along Niall’s length, earning a shudder from the younger boy. Niall squeezed Zayn’s dick beneath his trousers, wiping the smug smirk from his face as Zayn pressed his face into the curve on Niall’s shoulder.

“Again,” Zayn ordered and there was no hint of joking left in his voice, replaced with husky lust. Niall did as he was told, desperate to hear Zayn moan and watch him crumble. He squeezed his prick, moving his hand at the same time, urging a soft, bitten back groan from Zayn, muffled by Niall’s skin. Zayn started nibbling along Niall’s bare flesh, hand no longer on Niall’s erection, and Niall created a steady pace with his hand along Zayn’s still-clothed cock. Zayn mumbled something that sounded like a moan of Niall’s name which caused Niall to slip his large hand beneath his boxers to touch Zayn’s bare, heated skin.

The reaction Niall got was more than satisfactory, Zayn’s hands clenched at Niall’s biceps as he let out a short, loud moan that sent liquid heat flowing to Niall’s neglected, fully raging erection, trapped in his boxers.

Niall thumbed his way around the head of Zayn’s dick, watching his stomach clench, hearing him whimper and feeling him fidget on top of his legs. He pressed a soft kiss to the stubbly cheek next to him before rubbing his thumb over the slit, taunting Zayn and testing his patience. His dick jumped in his hands and Zayn groaned into his neck.

Niall stroked his hand fully down the length only once, causing Zayn to shudder. Niall could barely breathe through his own arousal and he felt his own dick kick in his boxers and he hadn’t even done anything yet. He started up a slow rhythm, pulling his joggers and boxers down with his spare hand and Zayn sighed in relief that Niall had finally stopped teasing him. He was shifting his hips to meet the strokes as much as he could with Niall’s free hand fixed firmly on his hip, preventing too much movement. Zayn whined in frustration.

“Niall… Niall go faster please, you’re driving me crazy,” Zayn was panting now, past the point of caring about silly trivial things like dignity. Niall was eating it up, absolutely loving the way Zayn was practically begging him for more.

He was feeling generous so he complied and started pumping at a sudden, much faster rate hoping to startle Zayn. The strangled moan and nails biting into his back were far better than he was wishing for. He slowed his hand right down, barely moving before speeding up again just to keep Zayn on his toes, getting as many different reactions from him that he could, wanting to see him squirm.

Zayn was suddenly frantic, reaching between them to get his hand back on Niall’s dick, fisting him at a fast speed straight away and Niall’s brain nearly short-circuited. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last very long if Zayn kept that up; he was already too worked up from watching Zayn thrash around.

Niall continued, stroking Zayn at alternating paces, reaching up to press their lips together messily, sweat dampened Zayn’s fringe, sticking it to his forehead, style completely gone. Niall squeezed his eyes shut as Zayn’s hand got faster. Jesus, it’d been way too long since Niall had done anything remotely sexual, far too busy and far too tired to even think about touching himself or searching for another person to do the touching. There was a glint behind the lust in Zayn’s eyes, as though he knew that as well and was using it to his advantage.

The familiar heat was making its way through Niall’s lower stomach, dick twitching in Zayn’s hand, balls tensing. God and Zayn knew it. He was smirking cockily, one hand twisting around his length, thumb pressing tenderly to his balls causing Niall to groan and curse loudly.

“You are such a wanker, Zayn,” Niall forced out, between a choked-off groan.

“You could say that,” Zayn retorted, smirking through his pleasure, at Niall’s unfortunate choice of phrasing. Niall couldn’t even respond, trying too hard not to blow right away. He moved his hand a lot faster and watched Zayn’s face contort, pleasure cutting through his amused expression. Niall could tell that Zayn was approaching his end as well but Niall didn’t think he could stave off his orgasm much longer.

At that moment, Zayn firmly pressed his thumb against the sensitive skin between his balls and arse and Niall just about yelled as he felt his balls draw up one final time, his cock twitch before he was swearing and coming extremely hard all over his jeans, Zayn’s jogging bottoms and their chests. However, his left hand never faltered on Zayn’s dick and while his cock was still pumping out the last of his climax, and Zayn started bucking wildly.

“Niall, shit, I’m…” he cut himself off with a deep groan before following Niall and coming between the two of them, creating more of a mess than before, burying his facing into Niall’s shoulder again. His whole body was heaving and jerking and he was nearly sobbing with pleasure.

When they eventually stopped trembling, they were left panting onto each other and Niall pulled Zayn up to fuse their lips together one more time. Zayn softly nibbled at Niall’s lips and he had to pull away because they were too tender and abused.

“Shit,” Niall sighed, completely satisfied, completely exhausted and barely sober. His eyes were already drooping, sleep preparing to take over any second.

“I’ll tell you something Niall. I might have to smoke around you more often now,” Zayn smirked, kissing his cheek before standing up on wobbly legs. Niall watched him leave for the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Niall looked down at his legs, his soft cock was still hanging out and he was actually covered in cum, way worse than Zayn. How dare Zayn use the bathroom first!

And the shower just started. Zayn Malik really could be a selfish bastard from time to time. Maybe Niall would just have to get in the shower with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not actually proof read this and I'm really tired so I apologise for any mistakes.


End file.
